


welcome to vegas (now who the fuck are you?)

by Asteon



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, The Hangover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteon/pseuds/Asteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Either way,” says Anya. “You got hitched.” She got up and walked over to her sister, thrusting out her hand. “Give me your hand.” Lexa complied. “Your other hand, dumbass. I want to look at the ring.”</p><p>“Oh, me too!” Soon Raven sidled up beside Clarke, looking at the matching ring with excitement. Her face fell when she caught sight of it. “It’s kinda plain looking, don’tcha think? I always assumed you’d be a diamond kind of gal, Clarke.”</p><p>“Raven we were drunk when we got them.”</p><p>Anya ignored the exchange in favor of taking off Lexa’s ring and studying it, turning it around and looking at the writing that was inside. Without pausing, she took out her phone and dialed a number.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Calling the number to the chapel that’s engraved in this ring. You idiots bought cheap ass rings, look.” She gestured to Lexa’s hand. “You finger is fucking green.” </p><p>Or: The Hangover AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satsunyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/gifts).



> Wow, so like, I have no excuse for why I haven't been posting stuff. I mean, I have been busy. But like honestly, I probably could have posted something if I wanted to. It's just...no muse. But I'm trying to get that all back so let's hope this helps. You guys are awesome though, you are truly generous when it comes to the comments and kudos <3
> 
> Triggers: Brief mention of drugs, alcohol, and a shit ton of cussing (oops)

_“It takes only one drink to get me drunk. The trouble is, I can't remember if it's the thirteenth or the fourteenth.”_

**_-_ George Burns**

 

 

Clarke was pissed.

Of all the days she could have left the curtains open, it had to be on a day where she woke up with the mother of hangovers. She couldn’t even fault herself properly because there were signs that she had at least tried, at some point in her adventurous night, because one half of the curtains had been clumsily pulled towards the middle - but sadly, the other half (the most important half in her opinion) was still open enough that the sun hit her directly in the face. Her eyes burned and her tongue felt like sandpaper as she licked her chapped lips, not to mention her body seemed to be in all sorts of pain.

What fucked her up bad enough that she was in so much pain? Her body was sore, her muscles protesting as she shifted on the bed and rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling - as if hoping it had all the answers to her questions. It didn’t, but the the room seemed to be shaking, so maybe that contributed to the fact that she couldn’t think straight - so she didn’t actually know if it did hold her answers, did she? The bed was still rocking.

Clarke froze, blinking as she realized that the movement was coming from beside her. Just as the lump of blankets - which she had thought were just that, blankets - groaned loudly.

Fuck.

It wasn’t the first time Clarke has had a one-night stand. It was, however, the first time she couldn’t remember the events that led her into getting in bed with a complete stranger. And of all places too, Sin City. A place that was so unknown even the locals didn’t know everything that dwelled there, not that they would ever question the city’s lifestyle. Not that she could question it either, she had only ever been to the damn city one other time with her parents.

Double fuck.

Fear washed over her and she sat up in the bed, pulling one of the layers of blankets over to cover her chest when she noticed that she was indeed, naked. She was about to make a run for the door when the blankets shifted again and a very disgruntled face appeared from within. Relief took fears place when she realized she had hooked up with a woman. Clarke understood that it could still be possible for a woman to have drugged her, but she found it very unlikely that this woman would have any trouble getting in bed with her, or anyone for that matter. She was hot. She just wished she remembered the night of wild sex (from what her body was telling her, it was great). Clarke must have had too much to drink, and she would make Raven and Octavia pay later for not watching out for her. Unless they too, were in beds with complete strangers.

“Jesus-fucking-Christ.” The hot stranger mumbled, her arm moving to cover her eyes. “Anya close the fucking blinds.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened, because not only did she sleep with this stranger, but she could have slept with a stranger who could potentially already be in a relationship. And Clarke did not like the sound of that (not at all), especially since she knew what it felt like to be cheated on. It was one of the reasons she was in Vegas to begin with, to spend some quality time away from her pestering ex, and her mother who would not stop advising her to go back to that asshole. Because apparently people make mistakes, and that shouldn't stop you from marrying into a good, wealthy family. It was all a bunch of bullshit to her.

“Anya!” the blankets groaned out again, becoming more agitated by the growing second. Clarke didn’t know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of at the time. She cleared her throat loudly, wincing when she found it sore too.

“Who’s Anya?”

Faster than she thought possible, Clarke watched as the woman bounced out of bed, throwing the white sheets out of her way. She would have been impressed had it not been for the fact that the brunette didn’t seem to be in the best condition to do such an act, her legs tangling with the duvet and making her stumble forward - her shoulder hitting the wall while her lips let out a small yelp. And it seemed the woman was also naked, completely and wonderfully naked.

But Clarke’s father raised her well and she knew when to play her battles right (because apparently this stranger didn’t remember a lick of what happened either; well, didn’t remember the following into bed with her part at least), so she turned away from the flustered brunette and held back the comment that wanted to thank god for the sight presented to her, trying not to think too hard about their being a very naked - a very  _attractive_ , naked woman standing next to her. She couldn’t stop the smile that graced her face though, because she couldn’t help but find some sort of amusement with the stumble and situation.

She felt the sheets move and knew the woman was trying to cover herself, and when she felt daggers shooting at her, Clarke turned and was seized by alluring sea green eyes (even she was surprised when her breath got caught in her throat). It wasn’t fair that this woman could look so good early in the morning, with a hangover to boot. It absolutely was not fair.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Clarke spoke first, because if she guessed from the darkening eyes and hard-pressed lips, the woman was going to call her out on their lack of attire (and surely blame her for it). She did not look pleased, especially after embarrassing herself in front of Clarke.

The woman’s eyebrows furrowed before her eyes shifted to look around her, looking at the bedroom that was a part of the luxury suite Clarke got for the week. Their clothing were nowhere in sight and Clarke had a ‘ _feeling_ ’ that they were in the living area, scattered about. The bathroom door was closed but the lights were on inside, someone leaving it on some time last night. Those eyes locked onto her again and Clarke nearly squirmed at their intensity.

“No, I do not.” The woman shifted on her feet, suddenly uncomfortable, nervous or both. “Do you?”

Clarke sighed, “Sadly, no.” She grinned slightly. “I think I would remember if I got in bed with such a beautiful woman.” The woman groaned and rolled her eyes, as if uneffective. But Clarke saw right through her tough facade, noticing the light blush on her cheeks. 

“And I would know if I got into bed with an infuriating woman such as yourself.”

“Ouch.”

Clarke was happy to see a smile twitch on her lips and she gestured for the stranger to sit back down. “Since you can’t remember having amazing sex with my last night, and I can’t remember having amazing sex with you, I think we should get some things straighten out - yeah?” The woman rolled her eyes but did as she was told, sitting on the edge of the bed, her back still rigid and her eyes cautious. There was quite gap between the two, but not as big as the gap from before.

“Good. First, I’m Clarke.” She flashed her a bright smile, offering her hand. Which was taken, albeit hesitantly. 

“Lexa.”

“Okay,  _Lexa_.” Lexa cracked another smile at how Clarke emphasized her name. “Please tell me this Anya person isn’t your girlfriend, because frankly, I wouldn’t forgive myself if that happened. I just got out of a relationship with a cheating asshole and if I did that to someone else it would kill me and I might very well have to take you down with me-”

Lexa snorted, holding up her hand to stop Clarke’s rambling. It earned her a hard glare, Clarke’s mood plummeting with unease. “Do you finding something funny?”

Lexa’s eyes widen a fraction and she immediately reached over to take Clarke’s hand, trying to give Clarke a smile to ease her worries. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t finding cheating funny, and I’m sorry that it happened to you - because  _frankly_ , they’re worthless shit for cheating on you. I just thought it was funny because you thought Anya was my girlfriend. She’s my sister.”

“Oh,” Clarke’s glare softened and she smiled again, “Okay. I’m sorry. I had to make sure, y’know? After all, it’s not like I would remember meeting your sister last night.”

“I don’t remember anything past dinner at Planet Hollywood,” Lexa sighed, her right hand moving to play with her nails nervously. Clarke followed the sight, freezing when a glint of metal caught her attention.

“Woah, wait. Are you fucking  _married_?”

Startled, Lexa’s head whipped over from where she was looking at the view of the already bustling Strip. “Excuse me?” Noticing that Clarke wasn’t looking at her face anymore, she trailed down to what caught her attention, letting out a shaky breath at what she saw. She was wearing a ring; one that screamed “stay clear!” to anyone looking for a chance.

“Well, fuck.” Clarke hissed.

Clarke was now looking at the ring she wore on her own left hand, a ring that matched Lexa’s perfectly. Lexa groaned and let her body plop back onto the bed, ready to bury herself back into the thick blankets and hope that she would wake up from this nightmare. What the hell were they supposed to do now, especially since neither of them remembered what happened last night?

Where were their so called friends, anyways?

//

People always assume that Anya was a morning person from how punctual she had to be for work. She was never late, heck - she always seemed to be ten minutes early for every meeting she attended. There were never any signs of sleepiness in her system, nothing that showed the world that she was a least a little bit human in the morning. It was only those that happened to be close to her, from growing up in the same household to managing to kick down her brick walls, who knew what she was really like. In no light terms, Anya could be a real bitch in the morning, and she knew it too. Especially if you were the one that accidentally woke her up on a day that didn’t require her to wake up on such a godforsaken hour.

But of course there were always some exceptions, some that Anya enjoyed, even.

Like now, for instance.

Anya smiled slightly as she slowly began to wake up, feeling nimble fingers tracing the tattoo on her arm. The touch faltered when her eyelids fluttered open, the hand trailing over to her naked back, where a cherry blossom tree was inked into her skin. Her body responded incline to the hair that touched her shoulder and lips that traced the outer shell of her ear and she sighed out, nearly purring in content.

“You finally awake?”

“No.”

Hot air blew into her ear as the woman huffed her amusement and Anya jumped, groaning as she was then gently pushed onto her back, the last of sleep finally leaving her system. She couldn’t help but smile at the grin that was gracing the beautiful woman’s lips, her hair in disarray from last nights activities. As the woman straddled her hips, Anya placed her hands on her thighs to steady her, her fingers already rubbing the smooth skin, pleased at where this seemed to be going.

“Why are you waking me up so early?”

The woman leaned down, her bare chest pressing up against Anya’s stomach. Anya’s fingers tightened around her thighs, stopping her from trying to grind into her further. She gave her a warning look.

“If I remember correctly,” the woman replied, “you mentioned having a strong liking to morning sex. And since I have nowhere to be for the next couple of hours - since my best friend is most likely still fucking your sister - I thought it would be a great way to wake ourselves up before we have to peel them off each other. Don’t you agree?”

Anya chuckled, reminded that there was a reason she took Raven to bed so quickly last night, knowing that her sister would not be pleased with being kicked out of their room for a couple of hours (which meant nothing now since Lexa was the one that ditched her first). Anya was no stranger when it came to one-night stands, she never hid that from anyone - including all the potential partners for the night. She made it very clear that there would never be a second day of love making or she would never be taking any numbers, and usually they understood her perfectly. But Raven was different, she could tell already - she actually  _liked_ her, and she wouldn’t mind a second day with the girl, which was a problem. But she would have to deal with that later, when her libido wasn’t making all the decisions.

She could ignore her bruised knuckles for a while longer.

“I really wish you’d stop talking about my baby sister while we’re about to fuck, it’s a real turn-off.” Raven’s only reply was another sudden movement of the hips, catching Anya off guard again. Anya grounded her teeth together at the added pressure against her, her fingers digging into the thighs she caressed, her right hand screaming.

“I didn’t think anything could turn you off,  _lover_.”

Anya narrowed her eyes and without any warning, she flipped the woman over so she was comfortably on top, moving Raven’s hands over her head and holding it with her left, unmarked hand. This time it was Raven that was left breathless as Anya moved her leg between hers, her knee pressed firmly against where it truly mattered.

“Like you’re one to talk,” she leaned down until she met Raven’s hazy gaze, her stomach quivering at the new movement. “We fucked in a bathroom before I finally convinced you to leave for the hotel room. I think we also scarred the taxi driver.”

“Oh, he loved it. Trust me.” Raven moved her hands from Anya’s already loosened hand and threw them around Anya’s neck, pulling her closer so she could feel her fully against her. “It’s a straight man’s dream to have two hot women making out in the back seat of their car.”

“I would hardly call that making out-”

Before Anya could finish her sentence, her cell phone rang on the nightstand next to the bed. She doesn’t remember ever plugging it in last night, but it was there fully charged. Anya could already tell that it was her sister by the grumpy picture of said girl on the screen, one she took when the younger Woods caught a cold last year and had to stay in bed for two days. Her nose was red and her eyes swollen, she absolutely loved showing Lexa the picture whenever she was being a real brat.

Raven sighed and slumped into her, disappointed that their lovemaking was going to be put on hold. She leaned back slightly instead, taking Anya’s right hand and softly running her finger against her bruised knuckles before kissing it. Anya flashed her an amused smirk before reaching over and grabbing the phone while unplugging it, pressing the green button to accept the call.

“‘Sup lady killer, how’s the cute little blonde you took home last night?” Raven buried her face into Anya’s chest to hide her sudden giggles, her shoulders moving with the motion.

All she got was silence and Anya had to check to see if she hung up on her, but no - Lexa was still on the call.

“Lex?”

“ _Something happened._ ”

Anya rolled her eyes, sighing. “Lexa, having sex with a stranger isn’t going to kill you. Besides, you conversed with her for hours before you finally took her back to her room, unless you didn’t make it that far and are currently in a different hotel. In that case, well done.”

“ _No, we made it._ ” Someone in the background was cursing and Anya could make out Raven’s name, which she could only eye the woman in question for. Raven merely shrugged, muttering something about her phone being dead.

“Then what’s the matter? I can give you more time if you need it, hell, I’ll even give you the whole damn day if you want.” Teeth raked over her breast at the comment and she gave the culprit a sultry smile. “I insist that you do, actually. I suddenly have plans for the day.”

“ _We stopped somewhere before the hotel and I don’t know what to do._ ”

“Where did you go?” Anya asked, distracted by the fact that the raven-haired woman was now slowly moving downwards. She wanted to end the conversation, and quickly. Lexa was a big girl now, she could figure out how to fend for herself for the day, even if she chose not to stay with the blonde. Anya had better things to do. A woman to do.

“ _To a wedding chapel._ ”

“Cool.”

There was more silence before Anya comprehended what Lexa said, having paused when Raven stopped her assault to glance at her. Raven’s eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open. There was no doubt that she heard part of the conversation, especially since the phone’s volume was all the way up. If the situation wasn’t so grim, Anya might have laughed.

“Wait,  _what_?”

//

Lexa ended the call and sighed, eyeing the blonde who was pacing in front of the coffee table still looking at her nearly dead phone. She’s been trying to call both of her friends for some time now but none of them were answering, their phones either off or dead. The latter seemed more plausible since apparently both of them had went home with someone last night, even her sister from the sounds of another voice at the end of their call.

“My sister’s on her way, still can’t get a hold of your friends?”

Clarke shook her head and groaned, sitting on the couch hard enough that it shook against the wall. Lexa sat on the other side, giving the woman room to steam.

“None of them are picking up.” She slumped in her seat, looking at her phone again as if willing it to ring. “I know Octavia went back with someone, they left in the afternoon, but I don’t know where Raven is. The last memory I had of her was when we went into a club and she yelled at someone for grabbing her ass. I think someone punched him in the face.”

“They’ll answer eventually, don’t worry.” Lexa didn’t know why she was trying to comfort the stranger, for some odd reason she didn’t like seeing her upset. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was apparently now married to her. Could the domestic lifestyle really kick in that quickly though? It seemed like it.

Clarke nodded, throwing her phone on the couch between them. She glanced at the ring on her finger, wincing.

“I can’t believed I married you.” She blurted out, blushing slightly when Lexa raised an eyebrow. “That’s not what I meant, I mean - you’re beautiful and under normal circumstance, if we dated and gone through the actual process, I probably wouldn’t mind. But we literally did what Vegas is known for in the movies. We got hitched while drunk and we don’t remember anything about how that happened.”

“I know what you mean, we didn’t even know each others  _names_ when we woke up. This is so unlike me.” Lexa said, playing with the simple band on her finger. “The one day I actually drink, I fuck things up and get married. Typical.”

Clarke snorted, causing Lexa to glance over. “Don’t blame yourself too much, I’m no stranger to drinking and yet I still got married to you. My mom is going to kill me for not inviting her to the wedding.”

“Your mom’s priorities are with not being invited to the wedding, yet not because you married a stranger?”

Clarke shrugged, giving her a sly smirk. “Nah, I could have married worst. She probably wouldn’t be that surprised even, I don’t exactly tell her much about my love life.”

Lexa was saved from figuring out how to respond to that odd statement by loud knocking on the door, Anya’s voice floating right after from the other side asking for Lexa by name. Relief surged through Lexa until the words formed into a sentence. She then winced.

“Lexa, open the fucking door!”

The blonde eyed the door with wide, terrified eyes. “Please tell me that’s not your sister. She sounds like she’s going to hurt you.”

“She may sound tough,” Lexa said, before getting up to open the door. “But she’s a real softy inside.” She walked over to the door, wiping her sweaty hands on her shorts before opening the door. “Usually….”

“Jesus Christ woman,” Anya immediately said once the door was open, shouldering past her. She glared at Clarke before turning back to her sister. “I can’t leave you alone for a second, can I?” Lexa didn’t say anything, her eyes on the dark-haired beauty hesitant on entering the room. She gave Lexa a smug smile before walking through too, heading straight for Clarke who jumped up at the sight of her and rushed over for a hug.

“Raven!” Clarke said, pushing her back to glower at her. “Where have you been? I’ve been calling you like crazy.”

“Sorry, princess.” Raven said, “my phone is dead and it’s not like I had time to stop by to grab it last night.”

“Where were you?” Clarke asked, seemingly ignoring Lexa who was now looking between her sister and Raven, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It clicked just as Anya chuckled, watching as Raven’s cheeks reddened. Lexa paled, her mouth hanging open.

“Busy,” Anya answered for Raven.

Lexa shuddered and slapped her hands over her ears, humming something under her breathe. She walked over to the couch and sat on it, scowling at her smug sister. Clarke seemed to be taking the news just as poorly as she was. The look of horror on her face was almost commical. Of all people Raven could sleep with, it had to be her new wife’s sister.

“You’re not a child, Lex. It’s not like you weren’t innocent last night either.” Anya smirked, putting an arm around the laughing Raven. “Who’s the real sinner in this room? That’s under debate.”

“Stop!” Lexa raised her hands. “I don’t want to hear this. Can we just get back to the matter at hand?” She gestured to herself and Clarke, who was sitting quietly next to her and watching the exchange with interest.

“Sure,” Raven said, sitting on the loveseat in front of the duo. Anya soon followed and sat on the arm of the couch. “How the fuck did you two get married?”

“We don’t actually remember.” Clarke smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “We don’t even remember meeting each other. Most of the night comes up blank.”

“Well, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“I remember going to that club, drinking, dancing with you until you ditched me. Then I just sat at the bar.” Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard. “I think I remember someone sitting next to me and asking to buy me a drink, but it’s a bit fuzzy.”

“Lexa was the one that sat down next to you,” Anya deadpanned. “I remember because she elbowed me hard in the ribs before explaining to me how much of a knockout you were. It didn’t take long for me to push her in your direction.”

“What was I doing in a club?” Lexa sounded truly distressed. “I don’t go to clubs.”

Anya smirked. “A couple of drinks in you and you were the one that insisted we go to the club to pick up chicks.”

“I  _did_?”

“You were actually quite the gentlewoman about it too when you picked up Clarke here,” Raven put her two cents in. “A couple of hours later you asked me if it was alright for you to take Clarke back to the hotel room. You even gave me taxi money, not that I needed it.”

“Why can’t I remember any of this?” Lexa groaned, letting her head fall back against the couch. “This is why I never take vacations.”

“Either way,” says Anya. “You got hitched.” She got up and walked over to her sister, thrusting out her hand. “Give me your hand.” Lexa complied, confused and Anya had to force herself not to roll her eyes. “Your  _other_ hand, dumbass. I want to look at the ring.”

“Oh, me too!” Soon Raven sidled beside Clarke, looking at the matching ring with excitement. Her face fell when she caught sight of it. “It’s kinda plain looking, don’tcha think? I always assumed you’d be a diamond kind of gal, Clarke.”

“Raven we were drunk when we got them.”

Anya ignored the exchange in favor of taking off Lexa’s ring and studying it, turning it around and looking at the writing that was inside. Without pausing, she took out her phone and dialed a number before putting it up to her ear.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling the number to the chapel that’s engraved in this ring. You idiots bought cheap ass rings, look.” She pointed to Lexa’s hand. “You finger is fucking green.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she took off the ring, noticing that there were indeed green markings on the place where the ring once fit. She winced, hating the fact that she bought such cheap jewlery. Usually her drunk self wasn’t that stupid. The blonde twisted the ring to look, noticing that Anya was of course right again, there was a number and the name of the chapel labeled inside.

“Yes, I have a question about two individuals that got married last night at your chapel. One of them happened to be my sister and she doesn’t remember saying “I do”, so I was wondering if you could help us out with that? Yes, I’ll hold.”

Anya listened to the person talking on the other side of the phone before humming. “I’m not sure what time they entered your chapel, but I do know they bought rings from you.” She rolled her eyes. “Their names are Lexa Woods and-” She looked over at Raven and the girl stood up before whispering in her ear. “-and Clarke Griffin. Two useless lesbians, apparently.”

Clarke looked down with red cheeks, mumbling, “I’m actually bisexual,” in which Anya blatantly ignored. Raven smirked in their direction, noticing when Lexa patted the blonde’s back in support.

“Are you serious?”

Silence.

“Alright, thank you.” The newly married couple’s back shot up straight when Anya glared at them. “Have a fantastic day too,” she said dryly, still glowering at them before hanging up the phone and handing it to Raven. Lexa watched as Anya walked towards them, yelping when she received a slap to the back of the head.

“Hey, what was that for!”

The ring was still in her hand and Anya held it up, pointing at it. “Not only did you two idiots get blackout drunk, but apparently when you went in the chapel, you bought the rings and left. Lexa here,” this time Anya rolled her eyes. “was apparently supposed to get her sister’s “permission” before she could marry Clarke. You two never came back to the chapel to get married, though you two did make a deposit to the chapel, which by the way, they said they can’t give you back unless you give back these rings. But I think you guys should consider keeping them, so you can always remember how you foolishly almost got hitched in Vegas. It’ll make a great story to tell the kids one day.”

As Anya went one, Clarke and Lexa’s face fell and their cheeks equally reddened as embarrassment washed through them. Lexa buried her face in her hands soon, groaning. They were both relieved that they didn’t actually get married, but the fact that they almost did - while making a fool of themselves in the process - made matters worse. Raven couldn’t even look at them, she was too busy bending forward, laughing so hard no sound was coming out.

“No offence Lexa, but your sister is a sarcastic asshole.” Anya gave Clarke a self-satisfied smirk before throwing the ring into Lexa’s lap.

“I’m the asshole sister that saved you from making more of a fool out of yourselves. What if you two left Vegas thinking you had actually gotten married? That would have not been pretty.”

“I can’t even think about that right now, my brain is so fried.” Clarke leaned back against the couch, slumping slightly into Lexa without even realizing it. The two had become comfortable in each others presence, taking consolation in the fact that they were both going through the same problems. They could relate to the emotions that were swirling inside them at the moment. Clarke couldn’t even begin to wonder what it would be like to be married to the girl, not knowing more that the obvious good looks and splendid vocabulary.

(And maybe even the good sex. Her body, besides the hangover, was sated.)

“So now that we got that over with, now what?” Clarke glanced over at Lexa, who squirmed in her seat when everyone turned to her. Her green eyes flicked nervously to Clarke before before moving on to her sister, looking as if she was silently communicating with the stoic woman. Anya nodded at Lexa and turned to Clarke.

“So how about we get some breakfast?”

Clarke didn’t know how to respond, so she let Raven decide for them.

//

They decided on the buffet at Caesars Palace, considering it was only a few stories below them and they didn’t need to worry about whether they would have something they all wanted. They seemed to have arrived at a grace period because it only took them thirty minutes before they were seated. They split off to gather what they wanted to eat and came back with a heaping amount of food, two of them fighting a headache and something close to an upset stomach. 

While Raven and Anya had their plates full, Clarke and Lexa had only a few items, both not up to eating heavily. Raven snickered at their crestfallen faces as they picked at their scrambled eggs and toast.

“So,” Raven started, swallowing a mouthful of potatoes . “Where are you two from?”

“Los Angeles.” Anya said, nudging Raven with her arm. “You already knew that, I told you last night.”

Raven shrugged but grinned. “I know, I just wanted to start conversation. The silence was killing me. I’m not sure why we’re not comfortable with each other, especially you two, since you got to know each other so well last night. You even skipped the U-Haul stage.” Lexa’s cheeks turned red as she stared at her with an open mouth.

“Oh my god, Raven.” Clarke groaned. “No.”

“Oh, come on Clarke, you love me.”

“Not right now, I don’t.”

Anya chuckled. “How did you guys meet? You have an interesting relationship.”

Raven perked up and Clarke slumped in defeat, moaning a small “no”. “I’m glad you asked. It’s quite the interesting story. You see, princess over here was a little terror when she was younger. Still is, actually-”

“Raven, I will give you a hundred dollars if you don’t tell them this story.”

“Oh no,” Anya said, “I want to hear this.” Even Lexa looked interested, her fork halfway from her mouth as she waited for the story to start. The eggs on the fork plopped back down onto the plate when they never reached her mouth.

“So,” Raven finally continued. “this was the year The Lion King came out in theaters and I had just moved into the city from some small town in Washington. My mom and I had arrived early on in the day, just before the sun had risen and I - being stuck in the car most of the night - decided to take a small walk before the moving trucks would arrive with the furniture. By the time I reached where Clarke had lived, the sun was just about to rise.” Raven leaned forward, the other two unknowingly followed with her, enraptured. “Clarke, at the time, lived in a house that had a large window, tall enough that anyone outside had a nice view of the living room.”

“Please stop Raven, I’m begging you.”

“I was admiring their cat sitting on the coffee table, and lo and behold, in comes this overly bright blonde in her hot pink pajamas with the biggest smile on her face. She doesn’t even see me and she just picks up the cat, who’s name I found later was Atom, and stares out into the distance with this squirming cat in her arms - as if he knew what was coming for him. Just as the sun rises, I shit you not, she starts screaming The Circle Of Life from The Lion King at the top of her fucking lungs while lifting that damn cat in the air while it’s still squirming in her hands. It was so loud I could hear her perfectly from where I stood outside.”

Anya was already bending forward, laughing so hard tears were in her eyes. Lexa was polite enough to look away from Clarke, holding her sides as she too began to giggle at the thought of little Clarke singing the opening of a song no one knew the correct lyrics to.

“How old were you?”

Clarke shrugged, “I was like, seven.”

“The best part,” Raven says, “Is that her parents rushed in like they were going to war. They had no idea what was going on; her father was holding a golf club and her mother a fairly large book. I watched Abby yell at Clarke for tormenting the poor cat for ten minutes before I left for home. A couple of days later I found out we were in the same class-”

“-and she never let me forget about what happened that day.” Clarke muttered under her breathe, pouting. “The class called me Simba for two weeks.”

“Nope. The story makes for great payback. Especially since I can still hear you singing it in the shower sometimes.”

“Now you didn’t need to tell them  _that_.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Anya started, grinning at Lexa before turning back to Clarke. Clarke could feel Lexa stiffen beside her. “Lexa loved The Lion King too. She was a little obsessed with Scar and occasionally I would find her wholed up in her room with so much eyeliner over her eyes she looked like a raccoon. She would be on top of the bed surrounded by all her stuffed animals and would start pushing them off, laughing maniacally. She was a demon child, I tell you.”

“I can’t believe you just told them that.” Lexa groaned, mirroring Clarke’s position in her seat. They were both slumped over in defeat, betrayed by their most trusted friends.

“I thought it was cute.” Clarke said, not being able to help tease the poor girl. She felt a rush of affection when she saw how Lexa reacted to the words, looking down with a small smile on her face. When she turned to Raven, she glared. “You guys must hate us though.”

“Evidently, not as much as Octavia.” Raven said. “Where the fuck is she? I texted her to meet us here.”

“Did she ever answer?”

“No.” Raven frowned at her phone, trying to decide if she should text her again or maybe try calling her this time. “I know O isn’t a morning person, but we’re in Vegas for fucks sake. She’s usually awake by now and jumping on our beds to wake  _us_ up during our trips.”

“Maybe her phone is dead.” Lexa said, her eyebrows furrowing. Lexa didn’t know who this Octavia was, but even she was concerned for her, especially since she was friend’s with her new companions. “She left the party with someone else, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, she could be busy getting down and dirty.” Raven shouldered Anya, who chuckled at her own comment.

“Octavia may be a party animal, but at least she’s smart. She usually texts us back by now, and most definitely doesn’t stay for the morning with her sleeping partners.”

“Maybe she’s a good lay?”

“Or he,” Clarke added.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Either way, she would have called one of us by now.”

“Let’s just finished our breakfast and if she hasn’t called by then, we’ll help you look for her.”

Clarke smiled at Lexa before taking her hand, squeezing it in a silent thank you. Lexa ignored the fluttering of her heart and instead began to eat again, her appetite returning. Her hangover was fading and she was suddenly ravenous for food that she was thinking about leaving to add more to her plate. But she didn’t, not trusting her stomach at the moment. Not just yet.

Raven and Anya smile knowingly at each other.

//

She groaned at the sight of the bright ceiling as she finally managed to open her sleep-crusted eyes, fluttering them closed when they burned and made her head ache. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, her clothing a size too big and her hands bandaged until she could barely wiggle her fingers. A man walked into the room, his face bruised and his shirt stained red.

“Who the fuck are you?” She slurred.

The man only sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the team searches for their lost friend.

_"Always do sober what you said you'd do drunk. That will teach you to keep your mouth shut." -_ Ernest Hemingway

 

//

_“Just go fucking sit next to her.”_

_“She’s so out of my league, An. So, so out there. She’s the hottest softball player and I’m the crazy fan that has to sit in the worst part of the bleachers, where she never looks my way because she can’t fucking see me.”_

_Anya rolled her eyes, it was a wonder how they were even related. Lexa always rambled when she was drunk, it was an obnoxious habit that usually made Anya cover Lexa’s mouth so she was forced to stop talking; it would be repeated many times throughout the night. It usually didn’t help with picking up ladies, either. They were the polar opposite when it came to picking up chicks, and Lexa was never able to learn from her, no matter how hard she tried to teach her._

_(Lexa had the looks, all that was left was a little courage.)_

_“Lex, there are dozens of men and women ogling you right now. They all want to get with you. You’re in the league, trust me. You might as well be the captain of this softball team.”_

_Lexa’s lips curled up in disgust. “That’s preposterous, why are they even looking at me? I’m gay,” she said it as if it was the most well-known fact taught straight out of history books. And of course she ignored the most important part of Anya’s little pick-me-up._

_“Oh my fucking god. That’s not what I meant -- I know you’re the biggest gay that could ever gay in this gay-est land,” Anya pushed her sister over towards where the blonde Lexa was staring at, who was sitting at the bar by her lonesome looking at her phone. “Grow a pair and girl the fuck up. You’re a great catch and that blondie chick over there is going to start drooling over you as soon as she sees you, trust me.”_

_Lexa looked back, stumbling over her feet. Her eyes lit up and her mouth curved into a hopeful smile. “Really?”_

_“Yes,” Anya pointed, ready to push her if she had to, “Now go get her.”_

_“Wait,” Anya nearly sighed as Lexa paused her step, glaring at the hand that now held onto her shirt tightly. Lexa was looking down at her outfit, gnawing on her bottom lip. “Do I look okay? My hair, my clothes-”_

_“Yes, Lexa. You look especially gay today, Captain.”_

_“Okay, cool. I think I like to be called Commander, though; doesn’t that sound more badass?” Anya snorted at the name, locking it somewhere safe in her mind so she could use it as blackmail on a later date._

_“Just go.”_

_Lexa didn’t need to be told twice, or three times; and as steady as one drunk person can be, she hastily walked over to the bar where a seat had luckily opened up with a wide, happy smile on her face. She was proud of herself for not stumbling out of the seat, Anya could tell, and turned to the blonde who was already eyeing the new woman who sat next to her._

_Anya was right, the blonde was already drooling. Her eyes were taking in Lexa’s dress shirt, appreciating the skin of her arms as Lexa’s sleeves were rolled up to her elbows; her eyes on her collarbone, widening just a tab bit at the sight of an extra button popped open._

_Yeah, Lexa could fend for herself now._

_That left Anya on her own, which she didn’t mind at this point. She did not want to watch her sister try to chase after a chick, not when she could be having some fun herself. She wondered if that’s how Lexa felt every time they would go to a bar and Anya would leave her side almost immediately; she did particularly remember Lexa’s face each morning she would come back home at early hours._

_(She did not take her fuck buddies to her house, especially when she knew Lexa was going to be there. Anya was not that cruel of a sister.)_

_Now it was her time to find someone she wanted to fuck._

_“Now, do I feel like women or men tonight?”_

_“How ‘bout a real man?” Anya groaned softly, closing her eyes at the awful line and hoping that it wasn’t used on her. I guess this stuff actually happens, outside in movies, Anya thought._

_A figure sidled up next to Anya, his lips curled suggestively as he gazed her up and down. Seeing something he liked, he took a step closer to her, ignoring the way Anya’s eyes warned him not to. When he reached over to touched him, she shouldered past him and ignored his cry of surprise as his drunken self tripped into the crowd._

_“No.”_

_Woman it is, Anya thought. It was just that easy to decide, sometimes. At least the men back in her city had some class, this place was just filled with drunk fools. Even the women were a little kooky._

_Anya found a spot at the end of the bar, eyeing everyone around her and waiting for someone that would catch her interest while she kept an eye out for her own sister who seemed to be hitting it off well with the blonde. The blonde was practically in Lexa’s lap, and Anya was proud of her little sister because maybe she did learn and listen when Anya tried to coax her out of her shell and out there in the real world. She didn’t think she had it in her to pick up a woman, especially while drunk. She was a bumbling fool when she was drunk and she would blend in well with the rest of Vegas._

_But as Anya watched the blonde’s fingers tracing over Lexa’s clavicle, she knew her sister would be leaving soon. Her sister would be okay._

_After the third beer, an attractive woman that piqued Anya’s interest walked up to the duo she had been keeping an eye out for. She didn’t stay long at the bar, only picking up another drink, giving a kiss to the blonde’s cheek (even under Lexa’s watchful glare) before weaving through the crowd behind them. It wasn’t until Anya was going to get out of her seat did she see him, looming behind the woman until she yelped and spun around, her eyes hard and her lips set in an angry frown._

_It wasn’t hard to figure out what happened, or why the woman was angry._

_Anya didn’t think twice about getting up and rushing towards her, walking faster when he began to get up in her face when she shoved him away from her. He did not like being shoved twice in one night, it would seem, especially from a woman - on both counts, too._

_“Hey, asshole.” he turned, annoyed. “Didn’t you learn the first time?” He grinned, taking a step her way this time. The brunette eyed her curiously, itching towards Anya._

_“Guess not,” Anya clenched her fist and pulled her arm back, bracing herself for what was about to happen. “Fuck off.”_

_Anya knew her mother would be proud of her. The punch that landed on his jaw was hard and precise, with a lovely sound that landed in her ears. She enjoyed seeing his head whip around and especially relished how quickly he collapsed onto the ground, out cold from the one powerful swing. What she didn’t enjoy however, was how immediate the pain would come to her hand, knowing instantly that she bruised her knuckles. She would have to ice it later, which would damper the activities she was hoping to do tonight._

_(That was the one thing that always surprised her when she got into fights - which there were plenty of when she was growing up, being the rebellious teenager and all - the pain. It was something she never got used to, much to her mother’s relief as she watched Anya grow out of her teenage angst phase.)_

_Was punching him really worth it now?_

_“Holy shit,” the woman said, staring at her harasser’’s unconscious body. Then she gazed up at Anya with wide eyes. “Wow.”_

_Anya shrugged._

_“That was really….” She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of the correct word. When she found it, she gave Anya a sultry smile. “Hot.”_

_Anya chuckled, stepping over the collapsed man as security made their way over, getting ready to drag his ass out of the club. She would get a thank you, probably, seeing their angry faces that were focused on the man. He was most likely a regular, in more ways than one. He was their typical asshole customer._

_“Care to join me for a drink? I think we both deserve one, don’t you think?” says Anya, grinning when the woman immediately nodded and looped her arm through Anya’s._

_Yeah, it was totally worth it._

//

“Please stop yelling at me.”

Lexa winced as Clarke’s shoulders slumped, the phone she was listening to a couple of inches away from her ear as the person behind the line continued to yell. Even Lexa could hear the conversation from where she sat across the table from Clarke, the person Clarke was talking to was livid, absolutely livid.

His vocabulary had left him, now he was stringing along sentences that would made a sailor proud.

“Bell.” He kept talking, until suddenly Clarke just interrupted him to get her word in. “Your sister is a grown ass woman with three black belts in three different styles of martial arts. You’re talking about the woman who has thrown me across the room before on a dare, and the person who broke the couch having sex with some boy - she’s fine.” She rolled her eyes as Bellamy still continued to yell at her, not bothering to listen. “Look, she’s probably still fucking the man she left with. I just need to find out where she is so we can meet up later. So do you still have that tracker on her phone, or not? We’re wasting time.”

There was a pause and Lexa couldn’t hear what he was saying but by Clarke’s sigh, she could only guess he was denying it.

“We all know you have a tracker on her phone, you told us about it when you were drunk once. Octavia didn’t say anything because she knows you wouldn’t use it unless there was an emergency, so clearly she knows about it too. You’re not that weird of a person, Bell.” Lexa repressed a smile when Clarke turned to her and mouthed the words, “Yes, he is.”

Clarke grinned, picking up a pen and hovering it over the paper on the table when she was met with silence. That could only mean that Bellamy was now using his indoor voice with Clarke and Bellamy had finally admitted to it. He was willing to help now. “Thanks, rebel. I’ll make sure to have her call you when we find her; but not until we kick her ass for not calling us, she’s all yours after that.”

When Clarke hung up the phone, she looked up at Lexa with a smug smile. She wiggled her eyebrows and lifted the paper to read, which was also littered with doodles from when she was bored with Bellamy’s yelling. There was a long string of numbers in small, neat handwriting below them though. Right next to a URL to a website.

“He gave me the number for the tracker, now all I got to do is look it up online and we’ll know exactly where to find her. Or where her phone is, at least. However, this only works with her phone on, so let’s hope it’s not broken in a storm drain.” She began to fiddle with her phone, putting in the website and then the number.

“Why does Octavia let her brother track her?” Lexa would never let Anya do that, but then again, Lexa was never irresponsible. She barely went to parties in high school, or even in college. She was the definition of a good student, Lexa even had the grades to prove it. Being at the top of her class was something she liked to brag about, much to Anya’s utter disbelief. 

( _”Never brag about that when you’re picking up chicks, Lex. That’s not a game changer.”_ )

“Octavia was a troublemaker when she was younger, “Clarke said, even though Lexa already guessed that much. It wasn’t as if she thought Octavia to be a bad person, she didn’t, she just assumed she liked to party. Perhaps even this wasn’t her first time getting lost, either. Which Bellamy probably didn’t know, being the protective brother he was. “Bellamy was always scared she would get lost or kidnapped. She didn’t exactly have the best of friends, not until she met Raven and I in college. He was always worried something was going to happen to her, even though he hasn’t had to use it before, which he mentioned before. Mind you, he was drunk when he said that.”

Lexa watched the blonde as she typed in more numbers and she couldn’t stop the smile that reached her lips when she jumped up when she got in, her face brightening considerable. She fist pumped, holding out the phone so Lexa could see. She had to focus on the words, since Clarke’s hands were shaking with excitement.

“The Palms, huh? Never been.”

Clarke opened her mouth to answer when something behind Lexa stopped her. Her raised eyebrow caused Lexa to turn around in her spot. 

“What’s at the Palms?” Raven asked as she leaned against the doorway, Anya coming up from behind her, brushing her hair.

 Raven had decided to take a shower and change into fresh clothing, since she hadn’t had the opportunity to at Lexa’s and Anya’s room. From the looks of Anya’s damp hair, it would look like she joined Raven in the shower. Lexa grimaced, ignoring her sister’s smug look. She didn’t actually believe her when her sister said she might join Raven, too.  _California is in a drought Lexa, I’m just taking advantage of their water_ , Anya had said to her when she got up to leave the room. Lexa didn’t have it in her to inform Anya that Nevada had been in a drought for years.

“Octavia.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Please tell me she didn’t party with Hugh Hefner at the Playboy Club without me. That would seriously hurt my feelings.”

Lexa didn’t even know that was where the famous Playboy Club resided. 

Clarke stood up and stretched. “Well, there’s only one way to find out. Maybe they’ll tell us which room she’s in, or if she’s even still there at all.”

//

Taking a taxi had been an experience to them. Being Californian girls, they didn’t take them often. In fact, you rarely saw them unless you lived in the city. People tended to take other forms of transportations instead. It was either you drive to your destination, take a bus or train, or Uber it. The last time Clarke had ever been in a taxi was when her family went to New York for the holidays. She remembered not liking it, quite like right now.

The trip was a horrible experience for them all.

Clarke stumbled out of the smelly yellow cab and breathed in the fresh air, glaring at the man who drove the small death vehicle. Not only did the five miles it took to get to the Palms take twenty minutes, but instead of taking the streets like normal people, the man took parking structures as his go-to way of cutting corners. Clarke did not think it was legal going that fast in a parking lot and her stomach heaved uneasily in agreement.

They were all glad when they stepped into the nice, air-conditioned hotel.

Now their next obstacle was trying to conquer the front desk, the person behind it to be more specific. He was adamant on not telling them whether Octavia was currently in the hotel building, or if she had even rented a room. It’s gotten to the point where he looked like he was about to call security, a little shaken from Anya’s glare.

“Okay, look,” Clarke moved beside Lexa, leaning forward on the desk. She withheld a grin when the man’s gaze flittered to her chest then back, glad that she wore that specific top. She could feel Lexa tense up beside her, and her heart pounded at the thought of Lexa being just a little bit protective.

“All we want to know is if my friend is still here. She’s missing and we haven’t been able to contact her since last night. We just want to know if she’s okay, we’re a little worried.”

The man faltered at her presence and Lexa wondered why she wasn’t the one to ask in the first place. Even Raven wasn’t able to crack him. He seemed to have a weakness for blondes and Lexa mentally cheered when he sighed, defeated.

“Alright, since you asked so nicely.” His smile was too sweet and only Clarke sudden hand on Lexa’s arm was enough to keep her from punching him in the face. That wouldn’t help their situation at all. He typed something in his computer, asking for Octavia’s full name which they gave him.

“There isn’t an Octavia who rented a room here,” they groaned, “But there is a Lincoln Gold who rented a suite three days ago, and renewed it under Octavia’s card last night.” He squinted, before laughing. “Seems you friend got lucky last night.”

“Hey!” Raven called out, fist raised to hit him. Anya grabbed her hand and held her back, her eyes just as wide as the grin on her face.

The man blushed. “That’s not what I mean – I mean it. I mean….she hit the jackpot last night, won a ton of money on the slots.”

“How much money?” Clarke asked, already groaning.

“Half a million dollars.”

“Damn, maybe I should have gotten into Octavia’s pants last night instead.” Anya yelped when Raven smacked her on the side of the head. “I’m kidding.”

“Can you tell us what room she’s in, please?” Clarke leaned forward, “I’d appreciate it a lot.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

Another squeeze from Clarke’s hand, and Lexa stayed, unable to stop herself from growling, though. The man’s eyes widened and he quickly rattled off the number. Perhaps Lexa was scarier than Anya, at that point. Another proud point that Anya would mention later, when they alone.

“Here you go...” The man rattled off a room number and which direction they should go to, and which elevator they should take. As soon as they were out of sight, Lexa was relieved to see Clarke throw away the number the receptionist slipped to Clarke.

They calmly walked through the casino, listening in on Raven as she explained how the machines work and chance of actually winning. She was a little ticked that she wasn’t there beside Octavia when she won. The casino was thick with smoke and different flavors of e-cigarettes, making them all walk through it with their noses scrunched up. It wasn’t bad, per se, but they still wished they walked around the slots, not right through it.

If it wasn’t for Anya’s calm presence and her hand in Raven’s, Raven would have gone back twice to smack a few people who whistled at them. Lexa’s own hand twitched, itching to reach out to hold Clarke as they made their way around the busy crowd of people. 

But she didn’t want to seem like a nuisance, they barely knew each other.

Finally, they spotted the elevator and they waited in the line of people who were also waiting. They only had to wait a couple of minutes, after the last one was filled with many visitors, before they were headed to the seventeenth floor. They endured the elevator music, Lexa smirking when Clarke sang under her breathe at the Katy Perry song. Blushing when she realized they were staring at her.

No one mentioned Raven’s hips swinging. 

Lexa leaned in and whispered, “You have a lovely voice, Clarke,” which made her blush harder. The duo behind them snickered, which they both ignored. Lexa’s blood pumped harder when Clarke’s hand slipped in her own, and she squeezed in response. 

The doors finally opened and they headed towards their destination, dodging the carts outside the doors of the cleaning crew there. Octavia’s room was already open, so they didn’t bother knocking, a cart resting at the opening. A woman was in the room, making the bed. She jumped when she saw them, smiling politely. There was no sign of Octavia, or her male friend. They were too polite to groan, but they were all feeling pretty frustrated.

It sounded like Raven was whispering profanities under her breathe, much to Lexa’s slight amusement.

“Can I help you?”

Clarke jumped in first. “Yes, we’re looking for our friend. This is her room, do you know when she left, or where she was going?”

“With a tall, buff guy?” Clarke and Raven nodded, Anya and Lexa had no clue what she looked like, or what this man looked like, so they stayed silent. “I don’t believe they came back last night, the beds were still made from yesterday afternoon.” At that, they did groan, causing the busy woman to smile apologetically.

“Do you think you might know someone who might know where they went?” Raven asked, stepping forward, looking around for anything. It was all clean, bags still packed or hanging in the closet, and no trash in sight. Clarke took Octavia’s phone, which was resting on the nightstand, charging. She tossed it to Raven who groaned, putting it in her purse for safekeeping.

“The man, Lincoln I think his name was on the registry, came back briefly while I was cleaning. He said he was going to the spa downstairs with a cute girl that came up with him.”

The spa. Which was located across the casino, opposite from them now. Of course.

“To the spa we go, I guess.” They thanked the woman and promptly left, not feeling successful at all. If they didn’t have anything else on Octavia after checking the spa, they wouldn’t know how to find her. They would be out of leads, and they would have to wait until Octavia contacted them.

“Your friend is something else,” Anya said, breaking the silence as they made their way down to the casino level again. “Maybe we should let the police in, they’ll have a better way of finding her. Or you could just wait until she calls you, should could still be with this Lincon guy.”

Clarke and Raven immediately shook their heads.

“It’s unlike Octavia not to call or text us. She would do that same for us if we didn’t check in with her.”

“Fine, but if we don’t find her at the spa, or any clues to where she may be now, I don’t know how we can help you find her.”

Clarke was thinking the exact same thing, and from the look on Lexa face, she could only guess what she was thinking. What would they do at a standstill? 

They would probably have to let the police in after, and who knows how well that will go. They probably get ambushed daily with calls about missing tourists in the city that never sleeps. 

Clarke did not like the sound of that.

//

_The receptionist glared at them, and Lincoln smiled apologetically. This would happen to them, of course there would be idiots in the spa at this hour. He would have hoped they were already drunk off their asses and past out in their rooms. It was too late for this shit, but in a way, it was worth it. At least Octavia wasn’t doing this alone, who knew what kind of trouble she would get into, especially since her friends were nowhere near them right now._

_They really should have gone back up to get Octavia’s phone, especially since Lincoln’s own phone was now clutched in her hand as she glared at the drunk man who spoke to her. Octavia was strong, really strong, but he wondered if it were actually possibly for her to break it mid-squeeze._

_“Octavia, calm down-”_

_“This fucker deserves it!”_

_Lincoln grabbed onto Octavia’s shoulders, pulling her against him as she tried to punch the man in front of her. He was a tall man, with a round belly and a barely visible mustache. He snickered with his buddies as he gestured at Octavia and made an obscene gesture that had Octavia reeling again. Lincoln’s fingers loosened automatically._

_“What’s wrong man?” He sneered, “Can’t control your woman? If it were up to me, I would-”_

_Lincoln stiffened, his vision turning red._

_He let Octavia go._

_The phone was the first to go, smacking the man right across the face that Lincoln couldn’t help but wince. The screen shattered on impact, against his ugly face._

_Octavia was then upon the man, while Lincoln reached for his buddy, his fist already up to strike. The receptionist was already dialing security, but that was okay._

_They would be done before security arrived._

//

“You know, when I said we should let the police in, I didn’t expect police to already be involved.” Anya deadpanned, watching as the employees in the spa building continue to sweep up broken vases and pots. Some of the furniture were still flipped over, and a glass table was shattered in the reception area.

The woman that stopped long enough to explain to them that they were closed for the day and curried off, glaring at them when she realized she knew the people who had done this to her workplace. It looked like she was ready to smack them with the broom she was holding. Another woman stood off in the distance, surveying the area. They walked over to her.

“What happened?” Lexa said softly beside Clarke, taking her hand when she looked like she was thinking up the worst possible situation in her head. Raven wasn’t better off, Anya’s arm was already around her shoulders while she whispered something in her ear that made her crack a smile. Raven kissed her cheek as a silent appreciation.

“Your tiny friend got into a fight with one of the customers.” She gestured to their surroundings. She must have overheard the conversation with the other employee. “She trashed the place, obviously. You should have seen the place last night, a total disaster. Who fucking knew such a tiny woman could get so angry. It took two grown ass men to pull her away from the man.”

“Did she win?” The woman glared at Anya, who smiled back sweetly. The spa employee looked away when it didn’t deter Anya’s mood.

“Well, she didn’t lose, If that’s what you mean. She beat the man up pretty good, the cops had to pull her away from him. Even the man she was with couldn’t pull her away, he was too busy with beating up someone else who was trying to help the man she was nearly pummeling to death.”

Anya yelped when Raven slapped the back of her head when she chuckled and whispered “nice,” under her breath, even though Raven, too, had a smile on her face.  

“The police took them all away in handcuffs. When you see them again, tell them they will be getting a very expensive bill for the damages they just caused.” With that, the woman turned back around and began flipping over the furniture in the right position again with a disgruntled huff.

At least they weren’t back to square one again. Not yet, at least.

They walked out the door, and Clarke groaned loudly, her hand tugging at her hair in annoyance. “Bellamy is going to kill us.”

“It’s not like he can judge us, Princess. He’s been arrested before, too.” Clarke glanced at her quickly, her eyes widening.

“What?” Her voice was high, high enough that Lexa looked away, not wanting Clarke too see her amused smile. “He has?”

“Would you believe me if I changed my answer to “no”?”

Raven tried to walk away and hide behind Anya, but Clarke took her hand, dragging her back until she was nearly in her face. “Raven, you can not just drop something like that and walk away. When the fuck did Bell get arrested? How did you even hide that from me?”

“He told me not to tell you, you get all Mother Hen on us. You’d never let it down if you found out. It was also a tough time for you at the time, with your mother breathing down your neck, and Finn and your jackass boss at the gallery. He didn’t want you to worry.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, and scoffed. “Raven stop stalling and tell me. I’m not fragile.”

“He got into a bar fight a couple months ago, someone was getting too handsy with Octavia, and before she could punch him, he did. Broke some of his fucking fingers, too, that idiot.”

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. “Is that what really happened? You guys told me Octavia slammed the door on his hand. No wonder they looked guilty whenever I brought it up,” she whispered the last part to herself. Raven nodded.

“If we’re done looking past Octavia’s brother’s mistake, maybe we should bail out your friend. They’ve probably been in there all night.” Anya piped in beside her sister. They all agreed and began to make their way towards the nearest exit.

When they had finally made it outside in the famous Nevada heat, they immediately headed towards the taxi line again. They were definitely not looking forward to going to the police station, especially Clarke who was already dreading posting bail for not one, but two, idiots.

The only thing she could look forward to was Lexa’s silent company besides her, smiling every time she caught Clarke looking at her. If it was something she can agree on, she had good taste when she’s drunk. Not just on how attractive she is - because she was seriously really, really attractive - but also how honorable she seemed to be. Most people would have left as soon as they found out they weren’t seriously married to her.

Lexa was honestly the real deal, and under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t mind being married to her.  

As Clarke slid into the taxi, her heart swelled with affection when Lexa immediately took her hand when she scooted in right after her - seemingly doing it without much thought.

A low pang rang out inside of her, an innocent thought resurfacing in her mind that made her look down on her lap, a blush taking hold of her cheeks. It was as pure as it was guilty.  

_“I wouldn’t mind Octavia being gone for just a little while longer.”_

Clarke couldn’t possibly see Lexa’s frown as she caught Clarke staring at her lap, or the grin from Anya who caught sight of her sister’s worrisome expression.

//

The first thing that happened when they walked into the police station is Anya marched right up to the front desk like she owned the place, making the three stopping just shy of the entrance. She pulled back her leather jacket when the woman at the desk glanced up absentmindedly, taking out a shiny badge.

“My name is Anya Heda, LAPD. ” The woman straightened up after seeing the badge. She apparently didn’t see the group behind her, all of them gaping but Lexa.  

“Why didn’t she fucking do that when we were stuck at the Palm’s?” Clarke whispered harshly to Lexa. Lexa shrugged sheepishly, even she didn’t know what Anya was thinking at times.

“What can I help you with Officer?” She asked with a forced smile.

“I’m looking for a woman you brought in last night, got in a fight at a spa in the Palms Casino.” The woman typed something into the system, nodding when she saw what she was looking for.

“They released her rather quickly, apparently the men admitted to egging her on and aren’t pressing charges. They’ll be the ones charged with everything. They’re still locked up in the cell, if you want to talk to them.” Anya shook her head, “Do you know where the woman went after she was released? She’d probably be with the large man she came in with.”

She chuckled. “That’s easy, she’s probably at the hospital. The man she was with was bleeding everywhere. She passed out from the sight, wouldn’t take her for being squeamish, either, since she beat the crap out of the boys back in the cell.”

You could hear a penny drop.

//

“Where’s my phone?”

Octavia narrowed her eyes when he shrugged. “I think you left it in the room, to charge it. We weren’t expecting to be at the spa long.” He said quickly.

“Can I use your phone then?”

“No.”

“What do you mean - no? I have to-”

“You broke my phone.”

Octavia’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember what happened last night but came up blank. She couldn’t remember anything past punching that man in the face at the spa. Octavia nearly grinned at the satisfying feeling in the pit of her belly at how quickly he fell to the ground. Even when he came to, trying to go after her again, he couldn’t get a clear shot. He was like a drunk animal, stumbling back down every time he tried to get back up.

“You threw my phone at the doctor when he told you to call your friends. You took the phone out of my hands and refused to, you said something about them ratting you out to your brother.” He coughed, trying to hide his laughter. “Then you completely broke my phone against his face, which by the way, was already shattered from the last guy you threw it at. What’s with you and throwing my phone at people's faces?”

Octavia winced, her cheeks reddening. “Sorry,” she said, “I’ll buy you a new phone as soon as we get out of here.”

“Which is now,” a doctor walked in, a large bandage on his covering his already bruised nose. “-since you’re awake. Just sign these papers and you’re free to go.” He looked like he was happy to be getting rid of them. But Octavia didn’t care, she made a grab for the papers with her bandaged hands and nearly growled when the doctor pulled it back out of her reach. “I’ll give you a prescription for the pain, for your hands.”

At least he changed his shirt, which was bloodiest from Octavia’s last attack on him.

“Just promise me you won’t get into anymore fights, yeah? I think Las Vegas has had enough of you for one day.”

“Don’t worry doctor,” answered Lincoln. “I’ll look after her.”

The doctor rolled his eyes. “And yet somehow, that does not reassure me at the moment.” He gestured at Lincoln’s bruised hand. He then handed them the papers and as soon as Octavia signed them, he scurried out from Octavia’s glare, his nose throbbing uncomfortable.

Patients like Octavia made him wish he never moved to Vegas.

Octavia turned to Lincoln, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Where to next, stud?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr here: heartthrob-lexa.tumblr.com. Talk to me homies, I'd love to listen. 
> 
> Have an awesome day, homies!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is going, but I hope you have fun while I figure it out.
> 
> This is dedicated to my awesome homie Satsunyan.


End file.
